Brandon ate 2 slices of pie. Luis ate 5 slices. If there were initially 12 slices, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 7 slices, which leaves 5 out of 12 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{5}{12}$ of the pie remaining.